


Upside Down

by ahmadrehan



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #death, #timetravel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmadrehan/pseuds/ahmadrehan
Summary: A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.





	1. The Start of the Begginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

EPISODE 01

The story starts showing a man who kills a woman and then takes a letter which was on his side. He reads the letter and gets shocked.  
In 2020, we a see a boy Moiz and a girl Hira who are two students in college and were very good friends of each other. The talk about each other and then they knew that Hira’s mother and Moiz’s father had gotten separated and now they are living with their single parent. They talk about how Hira’s mother and Moiz’s father met each other and Moiz offers Hira to go with him to see his father’s lab. At the same time, in a restaurant two people are sitting and talking to each other about their children. Soon we get to know that the first person is a woman named Maira and the second person is a male named Sharoz and Hira is the daughter of Maira while Moiz is the son of Sharoz. Maira says to Sharoz that ‘our children should not meet each other regularly because they are becoming close friends which is not good and if they’ll know the secret, they’re going to be broken. Maira asks to leave this now and asks Sharoz to give her the locket. Sharoz asks her ‘which locket’? On which she says that the “Lucifer Locket’, give it to me because I think that it is not save with you and in answer Sharoz says that I never had the locket. We can see Sharoz eyes were blinking very fast and Maira was also acting weird, which looks like they both are hiding something from each other.  
The scene cuts and we are now in 2010. Ten years back Maira is now talking to her daughter Hira and telling her to go to school on which she says ‘no’! But then Hira says that if her mother will answer a question she will go to school. Maira says ‘yes’ and finally Hira agrees to go to school. Maira asks her mother about her Dad that ‘Where is her?’ ‘What has he done and why you don’t talk about him too much?’ Her mother answers that he was not a good guy. She only had been married for two years and didn’t want to live with her father because he is too bad for her and me! Hira asks her father’s name on which her mother changes the topic.  
We see another timeline which is 2000. In a university, we get to know that Maira & Sharoz are very good friends and Sharoz likes Maira as well as Maira also likes Sharoz. Sharoz asks Maira about her parents and she says that I was never told what exactly happened with them and never had a chance to see them and asks Sharoz about his parents and on which Sharoz says that his mother was killed by a person and he watched it with his own eyes but didn’t see the killer face and he doesn’t know about his father (his eyes were again blinking).  
Now we see things in 1990. We find that there are two twin sisters living in a House with a woman who is very nice to them and we also get to know one of the sister’s name which was Kaira. Kaira says to her sister that his brother has done many things for him, whenever they break something or want something, their brother was always there for them and they don’t know what their brother is going through. They should stop asking nonsense stuff and gifts from him so that he can save money and spend it on himself.  
Another timeline comes in front on us which is 1980. We see a mother talking to her son. The son asks that why was there noise coming from their last night on which the mother says that leave all that and be happy. Tomorrow is a big day for you and you will get a big surprise.  
In the last timeline which was 1970 we see a couple named as Junaid (husband) and Javeria (wife) who are fighting for the locket (Lucifer Locket). Junaid says this to Javeria that the Lucifer locket is very important and we should get it before it is in bad hands. In answer Javeria says that it will be save if you will not touch it because it is will be in bad hands if you will touch it. She says that you should know that we have a son and we can’t do it now. Junaid convinces Javaria but she says no.


	2. Lied Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

Episode 02:

In 2020, Hira and Moiz went to see Moiz’s father lab and both saw many interesting things there. Moiz accidently touched a thing which fell down and a locket fell in Hira’s pocket and they both goes to the same restaurants in which their parents were sitting. At the same time Maira & Sharoz were taking in the restaurant when Maira was continuously trying to get the locket. She says this to Sharoz that give her the Lucifer locket on which Sharoz says that he don’t know where the locket is. Maira says that I know it’s in bad hands and I can’t do this, you have to give this to me so that I can protect it from all the people. You will take the locket and the used it for bad purpose on which Sharoz shouts that I don’t have it but his eyes were still blinking.

In 1970, we see Javeria talking on her phone to someone saying that the Lucifer locket is very important for me. She also says that she wants to take the paradox time machine so the two loop holes are open and she can go to her future.Junaid comes in the room and talks about the ‘Lucifer Locket’ that it is in the ‘Brox Box’ and we have to steel and finally Javeria agrees and thinks that first she will help him to rob the locket and then she will take it from him and can do whatever I want and she agrees and says Junaid to steal the locket and Junaid does the same.

In 1990, we get to know that the twins sister’s brother’s name is Sharoz. Scene cuts and we see Sharoz taking to a girl named as Sara. Sara talks about her mother that she is very polite with everyone and is only rude to me and she wants to get out of this house by taking someone help. Sharoz says how can I trust you so Sara says come near my room at 2:00 am today and see what happen. Sara asks the question from Sharoz that where are his parents and why he hates his father?

In 2010, we see that Hira asks her mother that where is his father and can she see him? Maira tell Hira that it is not possible and sometimes things are in front of you but you can’t see. Hira asks her mother that she should marry Moiz’s father because he is very polite and a good guy and Hira is also a good friend of Moiz on which Maira gets angry & upset and says that never say this again (in an angry and sad voice). Maira says that he is your friend’s father and that’s not possible and gets upset and goes to her room.  
In 1980, the next day comes and we get to know that two twin sisters are born and the father of the twins is waiting outside. We also get to know the name of their father which was Junaid. Junaid goes to her wife whose name was Javeria and tells her that I will always take care of my children on which Javeria says what? So we get to know that after 10 years from 1970, Junaid and Javeria had two twin sisters and one son.

In 2000, in a restaurant, Sharoz and Maira were sitting and Sharoz asks Maira if she has any sibling? Maira says that she had a brother and a sister. Sharoz asks about her brother and sister on whom she says that she don’t know where his brother is now while her sister did suicide when she didn’t get her love (sadly).


	3. Ages In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

The episode starts from 1970, where Junaid and Javeria now leaves to steal the ‘Brux Box’. He goes to the place and very intelligently takes the box and handle it to Javeria while the alarm starts and police gets alert. They find Junaid there and cheks him but find out that there isn’t anything. Junaid gives a signal to Javeria and Javeria quickly put the locket in her bag and starts the car, Junaid and Javeria goes to their home.

In 1980, we see Junaid who comes to the room and sees his beautiful daughters only for a second and then asks Javeria about the locket. Junaid says that’ I know you have the locket. You took it from that place because only the black box was found in the place but it was empty. You lied to me for 10 years and now I want the locket’. Javeria answers him that ‘I don’t know where the locket is and let’s leave the locket. I already lost one and I don’t want my children to have a bad life like I did. Why are you asking now, after ten years, its late now and I’ll never give to you even if I have the locket because you need to understand that you have a responsibility now. You should be happy because you have two daughters but you’re asking for that same evil locket today! Junaid says that it isn’t evil and I’ll get it one day. The argument continues.

In 1990, Sharoz does the same thing Sara told him and takes a big bat with him and goes to Sana’s room but in between her sister call him and says the then she wants to talk to you about something. The mother of Sara listens to it and checks if there is someone outside but she finds no one. Sharoz again get back to Sara’s room and sees that Sara was getting hit by her mother with a big stick.

In 2000, Sharoz meets his female friend and his friend tells him that you can’t do this with Maira and you should tell the truth. Sharoz says that it’s not good and if she’ll know the truth she will never marry me on which his friend gives a creepy smile. She asks him that did he found him and Sharoz says that after we went to police he definitely knows why are we finding him and he will take a strict action on it and Sharoz wants her to leave everything on which she says that I’m with you tell the end and never think that I’ll leave or betray you. I want your best and want to be with you (sweetly).

In 2010, Hira goes in her mother’s room and tell her that she is sorry. Maira says that it’s okay but never say this again and she wants a promise with her that she is going to break her friendship with Moiz slowly. Hira asks why on which her mother says that will you do that (In an angry and sad voice) and Hira says ‘yes’ (sadly).  
In 2020, Moiz’s father comes home and when he sees the broken glass he says to his child that what have you done, He punishes him and was very angry. He finds the locket and when the locket is not there he thinks that Maira used her daughter to find the locket and her daughter took it. On the other hand, Hira’s mother (Maira) tells her to change her clothes and when her mother was hanging the clothes she comes in the room and finds something.


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 1970, Junaid comes home and asks Javeria for the locket and Javeria says that she left the locket in the box because she was in hurry. Junaid gets very angry and tells Javeria to leave but Javeria cools down and we can do something else. We see Javeria suspicious.

In 2010, Moiz & his father come to Maira’s house and tell maira that Moiz wants to go to school with Hira and Hira says yes. Hira convinces her mom and Maira says to Sharoz that she wants to talk to him. Maira says that I don’t want my child to be yours and this can’t happen again and again. Each and every time I want my child to go far away from Moiz, we and your son comes between and do something foolish. Sharoz apologies and finally they go to school.

In 1990, it is now the next day and Sharoz and Sara plans to leave the house and quietly packs there all stuff. Sharoz was a little bit confused because he loved his sisters and plans not to go but Sharoz says that I can’t leave my sisters and decides to stay but somehow Sara convinces him and finally they plan to go.

In 2000, we see that Sharoz’s female friend gets a call when Sharoz goes in the washroom and his friend says on the call that I’ve gain his full trust and now I can easily make him do anything but you promise me I’ll get whatever you said and I want. The person says that tomorrow I will do something which will blow your mind. Sharoz comes back. Sharoz says that he has to go and tomorrow his wedding function is set which was a surprise for his friend. He says that I wanted you to get surprised and he is successful in that. His friend seems to be very awkward and sad at that moment.

In 2020, Maira finds the locket while hanging the clothes and put it in her bag but in next shot we see it in her neck. Two hours later, she hears door knocks on the back door and when she checks it, she opens that back door where a guy uses chloroform to make her sedate and finally kidnapped her.  
Finally in 1980, we see Junaid gets out of the room and after 2 hours we see someone who gets into Javeria’s room and kills Javeria. We also see someone sitting behind the plant.


	5. Time Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 2020, Sharoz comes to Maira’s home and finds just a chit in which the address was given and when he goes there, he just finds Maira on a chair. He comes near and smoke starts to come from everywhere and he gets unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a chair tied by a rope. A voice comes from a speaker and says that I have the locket now and I will rule the world.

In 2010, Maira comes out of her room to say ‘bye’ to her daughter and exactly when the car leaves, another car comes and a man asks an address and when Mara comes near to the car, the man spray something on her face and she becomes unconscious. We see Maira exactly on the same chair and at the same place where she will be 2020. She was kidnapped for 24 hours and no one knew about her. After one day, she comes back to her home where Sharoz is also present and when Sharoz asks maira that where she was, she says that I don’t remember anything. From the very next day, Maira starts to find a locket (Lucifer Locket) and for ten years she finds the locket and finally she get to know that the locket is with none other than Sharoz. We see Sharoz and Maira talking to each other in a restaurant where Maira asks Sharoz the give her locket and we see the same scene.  
In 2000, we see the function of Sharoz who was marrying to none other than Maira. The marry each other while Sara calls a person in between the function and says that ‘they are getting married and I standing here doing nothing but waiting’. The person replies that after five minutes, you are going to be surprised. Sara was very jealous but she was controlling her self for the last five minutes.

In 1980, Javeria talks to her son while she was dying and tells her son that she loves him a lot. She says that you will never meet the killer or any of his relatives. She says ‘take your sisters and go somewhere, where you are safe and where no one can’t find you. I have a friend of mine who was very polite with me every time. She tells the address and says to go to her house, tell her all the story and live there till you are a grown up. She also gives the Lucifer Locket to her son and he goes away with his two sisters.  
Another time line comes which is 2007 where we see, Sara who comes in Sharoz’s room and asks for the file. She purposely fell of the chair and somehow tries to come near to Sharoz. At the same time, Maira enters the room and see all this and asks Sharoz that what is going on? She says that she wants to be separated from him and the next day she gets separated. Sharoz tries to convince him that it isn’t his mistake but eventually fails, while we see Sara who was happy.

In 1970, we find out that Javeria is actually lying and Javeria has the Lucifer Locket with in her jewelry box which put in her closet and very intelligently she played a game with her own husband showing that she hasn’t the locket.

In 1990, Sharoz runs with his friend Sara and when Sara asks that what is the reason for you to run away on which he says the truth and here a big secret comes out. Actually the day on which my mother died, she had two twin sisters. My mother asked me to hide behind the plant and when his father comes, try to hear everything. I did the same and the argument went on for almost 30 minutes. After that, I saw my father a big knife, and he killed my mother and ran. My mother gave the locket. I running because I heard the news that my father got free from the jail and now I want him back in the jail.


	6. Death Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 1970, Javeria comes back with water and give it to Junaid while Junaid says that we have to find the locket because if someone else found it, we will be finished forever. We see a child coming and tell Javeria that his ball has came in her balcony and can he take it on which Javeria sweetly says that she will give the ball after sometime. 

In 1980, before going somewhere Sharoz wanted to take revenge from his father and goes straight to the police and after sometime he finally proves that his father killed his mother. His father goes into the jail and Sharoz sees his mother once and cries and then goes somewhere with his sisters.

In 1995, Sara & Sharoz finally runs from the house very quietly and both feels very depressed and sad but they make them self strong and finally run. After continuously walking for 6 hours, it was night and they decide to rest for some time. They sleep under a tree and finally it was morning. Sharoz and Sara were hungry and Sharoz says that I left my all money in my wallet which is now at the house. Sara says that I have some money and finally they eat breakfast. While eating they were watching the television and Sharoz hears a news that last night, one old women and a girl was found dead. The address was matching the same address of their own house and for a second they were shocked.

In 2003, we see Sharoz and Maira decide to adopt a child and they went to the place. They found a very beautiful child and Sharoz doesn’t even take a single minute and say that we will adopt that child. Maira asks Sharoz why we are adopting him on which Sharoz says that I feel him attractive. They name him Saad because Sharoz says that Saad was one erson who was very close to me.

Finally in 2020, we see Sharoz who was tied on a chair and a creepy voice comes, that today I will tell you the secrets. So basically, the man says that the first biggest secret of this life is that Maira is not Maira and she is actually Kaira. On the day, at which you and Sara ran from the house, Maira cooked food for the mother and her sister and put poison in their food. Kaira always wanted that you give him more attention than Maira and so she decided that she should kill her and take her identity. She did the same and killed all of them. Sharoz asks Maira who is actually Kaira now that ‘is this true?’ on which she says that she doesn’t remember anything. She says that she grew older with a girl and the girl paid her all taxes. Sharoz says that this means we are not married but how do you know that she is Kaira and not Maira while Kaira asks that who is Moiz?


	7. Everything Is Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 1970, while Junaid was shouting at Javeria, Javeria hears a bell. When she opens the door, she sees police outside her house. The police show the warrant and tell Javeria that they have doubt on her and her husband because they were the only one at that place when the locket was stolen. The police ask both of them with their children to go out of the house while the police was checking. They didn’t find anything and the inspector says that we should install cameras here. They put cameras everywhere and then walk out of the house telling that they are sorry for everything and they didn’t find anything but Junaid and Javeria were more smart than the police. They were seeing everything from the window and they knew that there are cameras in the house. They put small things in front of the camera very intelligently so that police thinks that they put the things normally and not purposely.

In 1995, Sara & Sharoz runs back to their home very quickly because of their mother and sisters. Sharoz was worried because he thought that the mother killed both of his sisters. They finally somehow managed to get there and they saw police everywhere. Sharoz got emotional while Sara told Sharoz that two people got killed which means one person is left and maybe that person is your sister. They quietly go inside the house and found two dead bodies which was of Sara’s mother and Kaira.They didn’t find anything else but when they went inside the Sharoz’s sisters’ room, they found a big hole in the wall which was very strange. They then asked the police more about the case, where the police told them that they found a male foot prints in that house and they want to check whether the foot prints matches Sharoz’s foot prints so they tested but failed. The question was that why there are male footprints in that house in the room near the hole in the wall.

In 2000, finally at Sharoz and Maira’s wedding function something big happens and that was kidnapping of none other than Sara. We was in a dark room and she could hear the same voice which was on the phone that day. The man asks Sara that if you’ll kill Maira, Sharoz will be yours and no one can stop you from being husband and wife. Sara said that it is not easy to kill somebody. You need guts and enough confidence to kill a person. The man says that I can kill her if you want and Sharoz can be yours. Sara liked this offer and told him to kill her. She agreed but she didn’t know what she was doing.

Finally in 2020, we the see the man who answers Kaira’s question which was he says that Moiz’s real name is Saad and on 2nd October, 1973, your mother and I had a big fight because I wanted to see whether the time machine and time loops work or not and I chose Saad who is none other than your brother. Saad was the one who was chosen for this experiment and actually I thought that I chose you but I was wrong and I chose Saad and send him to another timeline. Sharoz gets very shocked and sad on this while Kaira asks the man that what are time loops. The man answers that time loops are two time balls which are used to go or see the future or past so that we can change what is happening in present or past. In our universe, none of the galaxies clashes together because they are having their own time like our galaxy start from the past and end on the future but other galaxies touched with us are actually starting with future and ending on past. When the time machine will start working, it will produce a waves which will push the two time loops together and they will make one which will allow the galaxies to clash with each other and in 32 days, the galaxies clashing together will be destroyed and only the person with the locket will be save. Sharoz asks why do you want this to happen on which the man laughs and says that time is our god and if we will destroy the time, I will be the only one who will survive and create a new world, with new humans and animals, new rules, new objects and things and new god. Kaira apologies to Sharoz that she lied and first she was kidnapped on the day when you and Moiz came to my home, I was kidnapped and mentally tortured and someone said me, to find the locket and take it. I am very sorry and I didn’t mean to hurt you. She comes near to Sharoz somehow and tells Sharoz something in his ear on which Sharoz smiles and says that I have to go back.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

The last episode starts with the time line 2007, where we see Sara who is purposely coming to much close to Sharoz before Maira come in. Sharoz was looking uncomfortable but at the same time he couldn’t do something and was ignoring this all.

The next timeline was 2008, Sharoz and Maira discusses that what should they do now as they are separated. It is not good for their children and it will affect their children. Sharoz says that I have an idea; we should separate our children and tell them that they are friends. You can take Hira and I will eventually take Moiz. She says that it isn’t a good idea but when Sharoz convinces her, she agrees. 

We see 2010, in which we see Sara kidnapped. A person comes whose face was not visible but his voice was the same as it was on the wedding day of Sharoz and Maira. The man says that you are just an innocent girl. You don’t know what mistake you made and there we see the conversation when Sara was first kidnapped on the wedding day. The man said this to Sara the we should kill Maira and after sometime she finally agreed but then she again thought and said ‘no’. The man asked her to do something so that both of them get separated and in 2008, she purpose got closed to Sharoz to much which Maira saw and then they both got separated. Maira was kidnapped and finally someone said this to him that she has to find the locket and then give it to none other the man. Sara says that you lied and because of you I betrayed my best friend and she admitted each and every thing she did wrong which was caught on a tape. The man showed Sara a picture and told the his whole plan and then left Sara so that she could go home. Sara was very scared and shocked and said that she has to write a note. She went to her home and wrote a note but she saw that same man’s face and she was shocked more than she thought. She ran away from the house and till ten months she was living in a cave alone.

In 1995, on the night Sharoz and Sara left the house, a man entered the house and quietly went up to the mother’s room and killed her with a gun, than he went to Sharoz’s sisters’ room where he only found one sister. He said that I have to save one for the future and we see a time loops in which the man pushes the girl and after the loop hole closes. The other sister saw everything from the bathroom’s door and closes it very quickly that the sound was heard by the man. The man somehow opens the door and shoots her.

Now we see 1999, in which we see Junaid with another guy who fights with him. Junaid says that we should not do it while the man says that we should do that thing. The fight was going continuously and finally Junaid says that I will tell your plan to the whole world on which the man takes a gun out and shoots Junaid and Junaid was dead. He throws Junaid into a time loop and Junaid goes into another timeline.

The main timeline 2011, we see Sharoz and Sara at the same place where says that I have to tell you something and it’s not my fault. Sharoz says that you have betrayed me and I trusted you. Whatever you have done was a lie and you were the one who destroyed my life. Sara says that it’s not my fault and I will tell you everything. Sharoz says that you lied and my dad is actually with you and shoots her. Sara was lying on the ground and we see a chit in her hand which Sharoz didn’t notice. The scene was exactly the same as the starting in the first episode.

Finally in the last timeline of the season, the man says that I will leave you Sharoz and if you can make the past correct, I will be finished. He unties him and opens the time loops and tell him to go inside them. Sharoz makes the time loop upside down very intelligently and he comes at the time when he killed Sara which was 2011. We see the man who starts the time loops and says that now I just have to take the time machine back and I can rule the world. Sharoz is now in another timeline and he can’t come again to this timeline till I opened the door for him and no one will stop me. Kaira says that all his life, he always wanted to find you and kill you because you killed his mother and he’ll take revenge from you, how can you do this, your his father? on which the man says that what you are thinking is wrong and I’m nobody's father!


End file.
